


New Look

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: Hello! I love your stories really much! They make me happy 😳. Can you please make an imagination with Sam x Reader with short (like bob) hairs?





	New Look

You were sitting in front of your mirror in the bedroom, brushing your long hair, which reached the middle of your back. A long sigh escaped your lips as you saw the empty bed behind you in the reflection of the mirror.

Sam had left a week ago and he isn’t supposed to come home for another 2 days. You put down the brush and looked at yourself in the mirror. You’ve always had long hair, and you loved it, but it started to annoy you now. It took too long to wash it, brush it, dry it… And you knew that Sam loved it too. He always ran his hands through it, when the two of you kissed, or when you cuddled.

You sighed again and grabbed a lock of your hair on either side of your face and pulled them up, so the ends were reaching your chin.

You lifted up one of your eyebrows. You hummed as a small smile appeared on your face and you got up and crawled into bed.

\---

The next morning you were walking nervously on the streets, getting closer and closer to your destination. You walked through the door and the familiar faces greeted you. You smiled at them weakly and sit in the chair.

“So, just a little trim at the ends?” - Susan, your hairdresser asked.

You bit your lip as you looked at her.

“Uhm, actually I was thinking that we should try something new?”

Susan looked at you in question through the mirror, so you lifted your hand up and put a lock of hair between your fingers next to your chin. Susan’s eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face.

“Girl, you’re gonna look fantastic!”

You laughed at her words and after a short discussion about what you wanted exactly, she began working.

\---

Sam walked up the stairs to the apartment he was sharing with you. His smile grew bigger and bigger with every step he took. He missed you incredibly and he couldn’t wait to have you in his arms again. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He stepped inside, dropped his bag on the floor, and walked to the living room.

“Babe, I’m home!” - he said excitedly, but he didn’t see you on the couch, so he went to the kitchen.

You heard Sam as he walked through the door and yelled for you and your heart started beating harder in your chest. Not just because you were happy that he was finally back, but because you were afraid of his reaction.

You were standing in the kitchen, cutting some vegetables, and when you heard him, you put the knife down but didn’t turn around. You heard his heavy steps getting closer to the kitchen and you closed your eyes.

Sam reached the kitchen, but he stopped walking when he saw a short haired woman in there, with her back to him.

‘Is she having guests over?’ - Sam asked in his head and he cleared his throat.

“Uhm, hi.” - he said awkwardly and he heard a small giggle from the woman.

A very familiar giggle.

He furrowed his brows and the woman slowly turned around. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped on the floor as he saw her face.

Your face. 

You bit your lip and looked at Sam after you turned around. The small smile on your face started to fade when he didn’t move just looked at you with a shocked face.

“You hate it.” - you said and you looked away, leaning against the counter.

Sam shook his head after you spoke, your voice snapping him out of his trance. Your once long hair was gone, now it only reached your chin at the front, and when you were facing away from him earlier, he saw that it was a little bit shorter at the back.

A huge smile appeared on his face as he started walking towards you, while watching you with big eyes.

“Are you kidding me? You look amazing!” - he said as he stepped in front of you.

He cupped your face in one of his hands to make you look at him, and he ran his other hand through your hair. You looked up at him.

“Really?” - you asked him as you put your hands on his chest.

“Mhm, you look so sexy.” - he said in a husky voice and kissed you passionately.

You smiled against his lips and circled your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a few seconds Sam pulled away with a smirk on his face.

“Hmmm, let’s see…” - he said and he put his hands on your waist and turned you around so your back was to him.

He looked down at your neck and his smirk grew when he saw that now he can kiss your neck whenever he wants, without your hair getting in the way.

“Yeah, I love it.” - he growled and kissed the back of your neck. - “Now let’s go to the bedroom, before my girlfriend sees you.” - he said and he started pulling you towards the bedroom, while your rich laugh filled the air.


End file.
